


Broken

by Mazlionheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, My First AO3 Post, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazlionheart/pseuds/Mazlionheart
Summary: A broken car wash fixes the foundations of a relationship that was ready to crumble.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 piece, I have pieces I've already written but I've never been confident enough to post them before. Feel free to comment. Hope you enjoy it.

She stopped at the traffic lights staring out of the window sadly. The silence was awkward.   
"C'mon Y/N please, talk to me" Sebastian pleaded looking at her and pulling his infamous puppy dog look.   
"What's the point Sebastian? We keep going in circles here" she sighed.   
"If I didn't have to do the publicity events this week you know I'd be here" Sebastian's voice was desperate for her to listen to him. To avoid the possibility of ending. She glanced at him.   
"That's the thing though Sebastian even when your here you're not here. I'm beginning to feel like I'm no longer on your list of priorities" she explained going into drive as the lights changed. Sebastian went to reply and let his hand fall to his lap as he realised she was right. For months now they had been going through the motions. Existing in the same place but without the love and communication that once existed between them. It broke his heart to realise he was the cause of the pain that was etched on Y/N's face. Y/N pulled into a garage with the automatic car wash. She drove warily onto the tracks and turned the engine off as she wound the window down to put coins into the machine that operated it. Winding the window up she sat back and let the words reverberate in her mind that she was no longer a priority to him. A tear began to roll down her cheek. Sebastian went to wipe it away and she recoiled from his touch. If they were over she didn't want to hurt more than necessary or give herself false hopes anymore. 

The tracks beneath the car creaked and made a grating sound as the car began to move through the car wash. Sebastian looked over at Y/N and felt crushed by her obvious heartache.  
“Come with me” he uttered trying to take her hand in his. She snatched it back and fired an angry look in his direction.  
“Does my career mean that little to you? I mean granted we all can’t be major TV or film stars Sebastian, but I have a life here. Work. I need to put finishing touches on a bridal gown and double check that 4 bridesmaid gowns ready for a fitting on Wednesday. I can’t just up-sticks because you think it will be a quick fix” she snapped with an irate huff. She buried her face in her hands to hide her tears and frustration.   
“Y/N I never meant it like that” he whispered hesitantly, not wanting her to get mad again. “I just thought if you came with me, we could share the event. I know your career is important and I would never dream of taking that away from you” he stressed. He watched the water cascade down the windscreen. A perfect representation of the tears both were trying to suppress and failing to do so. They locked eyes and he could see that nothing he was saying was helping. She looked at the windscreen briefly before turning back to Sebastian.  
“You will be working most of the weekend and be expected to show at the evening events too. It would be unfair of me to expect you to change any plans for me. I mean I get it. I knew who you were when we started this relationship but maybe we were blinded by the honeymoon period”  
“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked really confused.  
“Sebastian when we started out, we used to make time for each other. Little things, you know, walks in the evening at weekends. Long chats in front of the fireplace before bed. Morning conversations while huddled together. Little moments where we’d just kiss or hug silently. Sebastian, I don’t even see you enough to do any of that or you just push me away” she recalled to his horror. “I can’t even remember the last time we made love” she continued, “it’s like… it’s like I mean nothing to you anymore and I’m just an outsider in your life”. Her words hit him hard in the chest. An invisible arrow piercing his heart. How had it gotten this bad? How did they manage to get to this stage?

There was a loud bang and the car jerked reaching a halt. Y/N tried to see, through the water filled windows, what was wrong. Sebastian was doing the same on his side. Great they were stuck, and the car wash was still going on. They were trapped in the awkwardness of their conversation thanks to faulty machinery.

Sebastian couldn’t help but go over the last words that had heavily fallen from Y/N’s mouth. ‘It’s like I mean nothing to you anymore…’ Those words cut deeper than any blade could. He remembered when he first met Y/N. She was at the premiere of Captain America – The Winter Soldier having helped out in the costume department. He was one of the stars of the movie. She wasn’t a wallflower, but she didn’t approach him as she felt she might be invisible to someone like him. He needed a break from the bustling crowd and fake people at the after party and went outside into the garden area for a chance to breathe. That’s when he saw her. They started talking and there was an obvious chemistry between them. She let him know that she was aware of who he was and liked his work especially in Once Upon a Time (which she also loved for the costumes), but she also wasn’t fazed by the whole ‘superstar’ façade. She found it to be a great turn off and loved the idea of privacy and enjoying life for what it was, not materialism. It was something he loved about her as he felt the same way. It led to them exchanging numbers. Late night long phone chats then, 4 months later, he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. 

_**Their first date was one he’d never forget. He remembered her saying she always wanted to do a date at the funfair, but it never happened. So, he waited for when they were in her town (in Boston) and drove there from New York to surprise her and take her to the fair…** _

_**She squealed in laughter and excitement as they walked into the fair. Lights were flashing, music was playing, and a good vibe reverberated around them. As they made their way through the crowd Y/N stopped to look up at the brightly lit Ferris wheel.** _  
_**“You ok?” he asked loving the sheer display of happiness in her eyes.** _  
_**“Yeah, I really want to go on the Ferris wheel. I’ve not been on one since I was 5” she explained. No more words were needed. He grabbed her hand and took her over to the attraction and paid for them to get on it.** _

_**The wheel didn’t go too fast or too slow. But it did stop while they were at the top. Unfazed by it, Y/N took in the beautiful night view when she realised Sebastian had been staring at her the whole time. He chuckled as she looked at him.** _  
_**“You’re adorable” he told her.** _  
_**“I am not” she replied play shoulder barging him.** _  
_**“Yeah you are. Most women would expect me to spend loads of money on some expensive date, but you wanted something so simple, so normal” he expressed. He took her hands in his and pressed them to his lips.** _  
_**“But this is special to me. More important than anything expensive or meaningless. Spending time with you. Enjoying these moments, Sebastian that’s all I’ve wanted for some time. Every conversation we have, every laugh we share is a million times more significant to me. You the person, you’re what’s important to me. Not you the Hollywood image” she let on realising she was saying more than she’d normally have the courage to say. But Sebastian had this impact on her. He made her feel like she could achieve anything as long as he was by her side. She felt incomplete without him and knew she had fallen in love with him long before the first date. In fact, it was the third conversation in. When she realised he not only listened to what she had to say but remembered it too. They gazed into each other’s eyes. The cold breeze bit through them. She shivered a little and he pulled her closer to him.** _  
_**“What?” he asked realising that she was thinking about something while staring at him.** _  
_**“If I tell you I’m scared you’ll run off” she whispered. He looked around indicating how high up they were.** _  
_**“I’m going away how?” he teased as they laughed together. He ran a hand over her cheek and drew her to him slowly placing his lips on hers in a soft, warm kiss. “I love you Y/N” he sighed. Y/N’s heart leapt.** _  
_**“I love you too Sebastian. My Sebastian. My teddy bear” she grinned as they kissed again. It was surreal and beautiful all at once. He’d never forgotten how it felt to say those words and, for the first time, actually mean them.** _

He ran a hand through his hair, feeling heavy hearted he sighed deeply and closed his eyes.  
“The funfair” he whispered. Y/N sat up wiping her tear stained face.  
“What?” she asked confused by his words.  
“Our first date,” he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to look at Y/N properly. “You told me those little moments, every conversation and laugh we shared were special to you. More important than material objects or what my fame could get us” he explained quietly with tears in his eyes. Y/N’s lips curled into a slight smile as she remembered what he was talking about.  
“I remember that night. I was terrified if I told you I loved you that you would run for the hills. But you said it first” she reminisced as Sebastian slowly reached over and laced his fingers with hers gently. A light nervous laugh escaped his mouth as he looked Y/N in the eye terrified that she was going to tell him it was too late.  
“I still love you. More than ever. I just… I took it for granted forgetting how important the little things were. Y/N I’m so sorry. Seeing you hurt like this is killing me inside. Tell me it’s not too late, please” his words were filled with fear. She wryly smiled at him.  
“What if loving me isn’t enough? Sebastian, you really are my world. Everything I’ve had the courage to do and achieve has been because I knew I could do it with you by my side, my support. You’ve been my rock, my best friend. But what if I’m not what you need? You say you love me but for a long time we’ve just stepped around each other. I’m not saying it’s your fault. With my business taking off, I’ve had a lot of work too and always felt exhausted at the end of the week when you’re home. I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be loved by you. Maybe that’s because you don’t need me anymore” she expressed sorrowfully turning to look out the window hoping he wouldn’t see how much those words felt like acid through her heart. Words that couldn’t be farther from the truth. He just needed her to see and feel how much she meant to him and leave no doubt in her mind. 

He adjusted his car seat, pushing it back as far as it would go. He continued to entwine his fingers with hers but tugged lightly on her hand to grab her attention.  
“Y/N, come here” he requested softly as he tapped his lap with his free hand. She looked at him with slight confusion.  
“What?” she asked.  
“We’re obviously not going anywhere for a while because of this car wash. Come and sit with me please. Let me just hold and hug you. Like we used to” he insisted in a strained whisper. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she let go of Sebastian’s hand and moved her seat back to help her manoeuvre over to him. She straddled his lap, facing him. He stopped her from moving round any further as he slipped his arms around her waist and gazed into her eyes. He wanted to rid her of the pain she was feeling and leave her with no doubt as to how he felt and how much he would always need her. She looped her arms around his neck as silence filled the car. His ice blue eyes told her he was ready to fight for her, for them. She pressed her forehead to his lightly.  
“Where did we go wrong teddy bear?” she breathed using his nickname.  
“We stopped doing this” he muttered. She creased her brow in confusion.  
“Getting stuck in car washes?” she giggled. He shook his head giving her a soft smile as he play slapped her bottom.  
“Smart ass. I mean this, talking. Holding each other. Looking into each other’s eyes and just being together” he answered raising his arm and stroking Y/N’s cheek. His hand moved round to her neck as he drew her into him. He placed his lips on hers kissing her softly and allowing her to sigh into the kiss. “I’ve never loved anyone like I love you Y/N” he spoke quietly as he kissed her again. The kiss deepened as his tongue traced her lips and sought entry to her mouth. She didn’t protest and willingly succumbed to his kiss, as his touch reignited the fire between them. Reluctantly, the kiss broke as they surfaced for air. He locked his gaze on hers, it was filled with carnal desire. A look that was begging him to love her like he used to. His lips curled into an impish smile as he drew her back to him directing his mouth in the direction of her neck. 

He remembered the times they’d spoken about fantasies and she said she had dreamt of him being like Louis in ‘Interview with the Vampire’ and seducing her. She trembled in excitement as he nipped and kissed her neck to different degrees of force. A small groan dripped from her lips as he assaulted her neck with love. She directed his lips towards her chest. He placed trickling teasing kisses down the valley of her breasts and then back up. He paused to look at her.   
“Don’t stop, I’ve missed this. Missed you” she uttered. He pulled her dress open fiercely hearing each popper snap open and giving him ample flesh to explore once again. 

Leaning forward, he ran his hands over her breasts. Cupping them. Massaging them. Kissing them. Remembering each contour of her upper body. He let his fingers run down to the waistband of her underwear. He slipped one finger in between her thighs causing her to jump slightly. Her ache and need for him was tangible. He could feel it as her wetness engulfed him.  
“I want you Y/N, now. No more waiting, no more guessing how I feel. No kink, nothing but us. Just us” he breathed deeply as his need pressed hard against her. It had been a long time since he wanted something like this. Something simple yet deep. Her lips pressed to his in a kiss full of passion. Her hand travelled down to his jeans and she fumbled with them in mid kiss. Finally setting him free, he whined at her touch, lulling his head back as she stroked his erection teasingly. She splayed his throat with mini kisses as she continued to toy with him. She listened to his growing grunts of frustration. He pulled her closer to him, with a little more aggression as he accidentally ripped her panties as he pulled the crotch of them aside. A giggle erupted from both of them.  
“I didn’t realise you wanted it that bad” Y/N teased biting the tip of her thumb.  
“Damn sweetheart, you need stop sassing me, my inner Winter Soldier is trying to surface” he joked thickening his New York accent knowing what it did to her.   
“You win” she spoke in his ear as he pulled her to him so there was no distance between them. He positioned her carefully and guided her onto him as he kissed her with deep hunger. She almost yelped, forgetting how big he was and that it usually was something they worked up to. He looked her in the eye to check she was ok. Her smile was the green light he needed as he began to push deeper feeling her breath go shallow with each push. Before long they were working up a rhythm and getting lost in the throes of their passion.  
“Oh God, Sebastian” she moaned as he once again targeted her neck while assaulting her most intimate spot.  
“I love you and no one ever comes close, remember that. Remember this” he spoke staccato wanting her to realise this was as real as it got for him. He was bringing her close to her orgasm as he increased the pace further. She was almost begging for it and he couldn’t deny her any longer as he pushed so deeply that she trembled in delight as she felt her long awaited release. It was a feeling that was intensified by the sensation of him exploding inside her. Filling her with wet warmth that satisfied her in ways she only wished she could describe.

Sebastian embraced Y/N tightly running his velvety lips up and down the side of her face in tender kisses.  
“Thank you” Y/N smiled tearfully.  
“The pleasure was all mine kitten. I never want to lose you ever” he insisted returning the smile.  
“You won’t. We just need to make more time for this” she returned with a sweet peck on the lips.  
“What, sex in car washes?” he joked as she laughed and play slapped his chest.  
“Now who is sassing whom Teddy bear?” she grinned as he pulled her in for another kiss.  
“You know it’s a bit ironic” he mused as their lips parted.  
“What is?” she asked confused.  
“It took a broken car wash to fix us” he explained. With a nod and silent laugh Y/N pondered his words.  
“I guess it was fate” she replied as Sebastian took her hands in his. He kissed them and just stared at her in awe.  
“I’m not leaving it to chance anymore. From now on we are my priority and that starts now” he promised as he helped Y/N tidy herself up and get back into her seat. She knew he was going to explain. “From now on I’m going to dedicate a couple of days each week to us and if that means missing a few days at a con, or negotiating it in contracts, I’ll do it” he insisted.  
“And I could come to a few cons or press events and premieres with you. It won’t kill my business” she revealed leaning towards him for a kiss. Suddenly the track underneath them roared back to life surprising them. It was almost as if fate had ensured they stayed together to fix what was broken and make it stronger. 


End file.
